Joseph Capelli
Joseph Evan Capelli is a character that first appeared in Project Abraham. He is a main supporting character in Resistance 2 and appears in the Resistance (comics). He is a Sentinel in Echo Team under Lt. Hale and Sgt. Warner and one of the few survivors of Project Abraham. He is known to be emotionally unstable and becomes enraged at times. He helps out Hale through most of the game as a squad member and by the end becomes the only survivor of Echo. He kills Hale at the end of the game when Hale succumbs to the Chimeran Virus. Biography Backround Capelli was born on December 10th, 1919 in Brooklyn, New York. He was known to be a fiercely independant and strong willed person (often to the point of animosity) and could also be a very angry and rude person, who always believed the world was unfair to him. In March, 1948 he joined the army and trained at Camp Wolters in Texas. He was very insubordinate and didn't get along well with others due to his attitude which was derailing what would be a potential military career. On April 26, 1948, he used rude and disrespectful language towards a superior officer, Lt. Neilson, and was nearly given a dishonorable discharge by his squad leader, Sgt. Paul Rivelle. During a court-martial he was sent on work detail for six weeks to help the Humboldt Surveying Company build dig sites for the Liberty Defense Perimeter gun towers. Shortly after he had completed this, he was given another court-martial on charges of assault, and sent to Alaska for Project Abraham. It wasn't until when Capelli arrived that he was told the risks of the project, which angered him. He was the first to be injected, on November 2, 1950, before he could get a chance to be fully evaluated by Dr. Cassie Aklin. His injection was to determine how the serum acts in a human body at sub-clinical dosages. The serum was unexpectedly potent and he became withdrawn over the next few hours. During the injection, Cassie Aklin constantly kept reassuring him and tried to stop the injection when he apparently begged for help. After a while, he awoke and flew into a psychotic rage and became hysterical with super human strength. After an intense struggle, Capelli was subdued, became delirious, and fell into a coma. He was unresponsive and soon Dr. Malikov ordered him to be shipped to Station Genesis in Bryce Canyon, Utah to undergo further tests. It is unknown what happened to him there, but he awoke in late December and was released into the army on December 20 for a live trial. The Sentinels He was reclaimed by SRPA on January 7, 1951, and recruited into the Sentinel Program on January 11. He was assigned to Kilo team the next day, under the command of Lt. Stuart Brown. At some point he had become a sergeant. He still remained insubordinate at times and got a citation for striking Lt. Brown on January 29. He took part in Operation Bellerophon and was the sole survivor. He was discovered by Bravo team on March 9 in a conversion center in Warsaw. Capelli said he survived six weeks after the mission through some unknown act (presumably he resorted to cannibalism), although it had not been verified. He seems to have become emotionally unstable, though it is believed this may be due to a chemical imbalance caused by prolonged inhibitor treatment. However, he refuses to submit to behavioral analysis to confirm this theory. He was later assigned to Bravo Team and took part in Operation Icarus on November 1, where his alleged insubordination under military action resulted in both heavy casualties and the loss of SRPA Substation Kappa. He was given a psychological test which proved inconclusive results. He was demoted from Sergeant to Corporal due to the incident, suspended for three months, and eventually transferred to Echo Team roughly a year and a half later on February 11, 1953. A day after being transferred to Echo Team, Capelli was found in a torpid state bleeding from apparently self-inflicted wounds (presumably trying to commit suicide), by SRPA physicians. When the physicians try to help him, Capelli instantly and furiously attacked them, severely wounding three physicians before being subdued and sedated by Sgt. Benjamin Warner and several arriving security officers. Capelli was immediately transferred to the G Level Holding Zone. He was given a second citation after that and was requested to have further psychological testing by Major Richard Blake. ''Resistance 2 The Invasion of America While serving with Echo Team, the Chimeran Fleet had begun its invasion of America and SRPA Station 3 in San Fransisco was under attack. Capelli and Hawthorne helped hold off a breach in B level before Capelli then led a team of Black Ops at the city and helped lead the defense. When Warner shot down a battleship, Capelli regathered his scattered ground teams and followed the ship to Orick, California. The rest of Echo Team followed and they boarded the ship using a Chimeran shuttle. They split up to set explosives in key parts of the ship. Hale learned that the fleet was planning to breach the Liberty Defense Perimeter at Twin Falls, Idaho. Just as they were leaving, one of Capelli's explosives goes off too early and they flee just in time. As they approach Twin Falls, they are shot down by Stalkers and are split up upon landfall. They eventually regroup and plan to reactivate the defense towers to stop the incoming battleships. Capelli and Hale head for one and as they reach the top of the gun tower, a Mother Spinner appears and pulls Capelli down. Capelli barely manages to escape its fangs and after Hale kills it and activates the towers, Capelli is recovered for overdue inhibitor treatment along with Echo team. However, Hale instead rescues Dr. Malikov in Bryce Canyon and slowly begins his eventual Chimeran conversion. They are picked up by Echo team and a furious Capelli threatens Hale, saying that as soon as Hale turns, he will be the one that gladly pulls trigger. Hale responds by grabbing hold of Capelli's neck and accepting his offer before throwing him to the ground. Echo team heads for a Chimeran hub tower in Chicago to stop Daedalus from succeeding in his plan. They successfully clear an air corridor but just as they deactivate the tower network, it is reactivated by Daedalus in Iceland. Echo destroys the AA guns in the ruins of SRPA station Igloo, and allowing SRPA forces lead an assault on the Holar Tower to stop Daedalus, which is suddenly caught into a trap. Echo manages to get inside the tower alone and split up to find Daedalus, who kills Hawthorne and Warner, and severely wounds Hale who is in turn rescued by Capelli. Operation Black Eden Six weeks later, after the Liberty Defense Perimeter falls, Capelli is the only surviving Sentinel besides Hale who awakes in time for SRPA's last desperate assault on Daedalus. Blake was delivering a fission bomb to the field base in Louisiana to deliver it into the Chimeran flagship, which is with the fleet above the Chicxulub Crater in Mexico, but went missing. Capelli and Hale (who only has 3 hours left to succumb to the virus) went and retrieve the bomb and find Blake. The three go with X-Ray Squad and board the flagship. Capelli and Hale go to the ship's bridge and direct Blake and X-Ray to the ship's reactor. Unfortunately they are killed en route and Hale is forced to set off the bomb in the reactor after killing Daedalus. After the bomb goes off, Hale and Capelli barely escapes on a shuttle which crashes into a nearby desert. When Capelli wakes up, he finds Hale outside looking at the sky turned "red" which has cleared to show what look like two destroyed planets. Capelli, confused, sees that Hale has succumbed to the virus and Capelli pulls out his pistol. Despite what he previously said, Capelli pays respect to his former commanding officer and reluctantly shoots him in the head. Personality Capelli was known to have a serious attitude in the army and was always insubordinate towards his superior officers. He seemed to believe that the whole world was just plain unfair to him. After his injection he kept most of these traits yet started to become emotionally unstable. It is believed that prolonged inhibitor treatment might be the cause. He has had a number of psychiatric tests and evaluations to determine the causes and his emotional stability which have proven unsuccessful. After joining Echo squad, he was found in a torpid state with what looked like self inflicted wounds. When a physician tried to help him, Capelli became enraged and had to be subdued and sedated by security officers before being temporarily sent to a holding zone. Despite these issues, he is a capable soldier in the field, with some good leadership skills and was even promoted to sergeant, before being demoted after his alleged insubordination during Operation Icarus. When Hale chooses to avoid inhibitor treatment to help Malikov, Capelli becomes furious and threatens to gladly kill Hale when he turns. He remains deeply suspicious of Hale throughout the invasion in America, however he slowly develop a sense of comradeship with Hale following every dire situations they encounter, in such when Capelli rescued a wounded Hale in Holar Tower. Also when Hale is consumed by the virus, Capelli is quite respectful to him and reluctantly kills him. These problems with authority have seriously jeopardized his career and it is only his skill in battle that has kept him as one of the best. He, like Hale, is a survivalist and always seems to be the only survivor when things go wrong, even more so than Hale, as he becomes the only surviving Sentinel by the end of Resistance 2. Description Capelli is 6' foot 5 and is the tallest member of Echo team. He has golden eyes due to the Chimeran virus and is very strong and muscular. He has a scar on the left side of his face. He has a small area of brown hair on the top of head and always wears a dark brown, wool hat. Instead of a standard Sentinel uniform, he wears a black T-shirt with an I-pack under his neck and has a headset on his left ear like the other Sentinels. He also carries a small back-pack behind him. He always uses a HVAP Wraith as well as a pistol. Trivia * In ''Resistance 2 Capelli's code name changes in San Fransisco, at one point Major Richard Blake calls him Echo 3 which then changes to Echo 5 then back to Echo 3. * He is voiced by David Boat. * His serial number is 492234. * His supervising physician was Henry Carter. * In an Intel in Resistance 2, it says that Capelli's date of birth is 12/10/19, but in the Project Abraham website, it says that he was born in 7/15/19. It can be presumed that the games age is the correct one although the different ages seem to match the different actors. See Also *Intel 3, Dossier *Intel 17, Incident Report Category:Characters Category:Sentinels Category:Human